A Step Too Far
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: Two people love Roger, but who? MCRD & MMRD. Set to the song A Step Too Far from the musical, Aida. Takes place 10 years after the movie. Twoshot.
1. Part One Introduction

Disclaimer – Don't own RENT or Aida. Belongs to respected owners – Jonathon Larson and Tim Rice & Elton John. 'Nuff said.

**_Italics _**are song lyrics

A/N: Just a random story idea I got while my Internet was down.

Summary: AU: Two people love Roger, but who? MC/RD & MM/RD. Set to the song A Step Too Far from the musical, Aida. Takes place 10 years after the movie. Two-shot.

Rating – T

Genre – Romance/Angst

* * *

PART ONE  
(title – Introduction)

Mark's POV:

I can't believe it's been ten years already and so much has happened. Three months after Mimi's near death experience, Collins passed away suddenly. It wasn't expected or anything. We – Roger, Maureen, Mimi, Joanne and I turned to each other for comfort and support after Collins passed on.

Benny, on the other hand, that's a whole different story. About four months after Collins' death, Benny was out driving and was killed in a hit-and-run accident. That was two deaths within seven months of each other.

I know what you're thinking – this is going to be a depressing story, but it's not. There are many happy things that happened. For instance, Mimi and Roger got married in the spring of 1999 were I served as Best Man and Mimi's sister was the Maid of Honor. I have one word about the wedding – beautiful. We were all worried that Mimi and Roger wouldn't make it this far, but by some miracle they did. To add to the happiness, Mimi is expecting her first child in the spring of next year. They even asked me to be godfather to their unborn child. I was touched when they asked and of course, I told them 'yes'.

Maureen and Joanne have been together for five years now and are in the process of adopting a little girl from Russia named Kathryn or Kat for short.

Back to Roger and Mimi, I have to admit something to you – I'm a little jealous of them. I've been in love with Roger since we met in 1985 through April and Maureen. In 1987, April slit her wrists after she found out that both she and Roger had AIDS. I was with Roger through his withdrawal and everything before he met Mimi. That's where our story begins...


	2. Part Two A Step Too Far

Disclaimer – Don't own RENT or Aida. Belongs to respected owners – Jonathon Larson and Tim Rice & Elton John. 'Nuff said.

**_Italics _**are song lyrics

A/N: Just a random story idea I got while my Internet was down.

A/N 2: Mark will be singing Amneris' part; Roger will be singing Radames' part and Mimi will be singing Aida's part.

PART TWO  
(title – A Step Too Far)

"July 21st, 2001, 9 p.m., Eastern Standard Time. Zoom in on my best friends Roger and Mimi Davis with their newest edition, Sonia Eileen Davis." Mark narrated quietly into his camera. Roger laughed and looked up from holding his daughter. She had been born just a couple hours ago and was peacefully sleeping in Mimi's arms. The doctor thought it best for Mimi to have a C-Section. Both Roger and Mimi had agreed that it would probably be best for Mimi, too.

"I wanna hold her now, Rog!" Maureen giggled, holding onto Joanne's arm. Joanne was holding her and Maureen's two-year-old daughter, Kat.

"Shh! Maureen! You'll wake her up!" Mimi whispered from the hospital bed. Roger was sitting in the orange hospital chair that was next to Mimi's bed. The others – Mark, Maureen and Joanne were either standing or sitting around the bed.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Henson and I'm here to check on mom and baby." A blond-haired female doctor informed us from the hallway. Mimi adjusted herself so that she was sitting upright in the bed. Roger held Sonia while Dr. Henson examined Mimi. The others looked on with curiosity. When it was Sonia's turn, Roger carefully handed the baby to Dr. Henson. The doctor smiled as she examined the little baby.

"Good news, Rog. She doesn't look a thing like you." Mark teased his best friend shortly after the doctor left. Roger laughed quietly and climbed into the bed so that he was sitting behind Mimi.

Maureen, Joanne and Kat left around eleven, leaving Mark, Roger and Mimi alone in the room.

As Sonia and Mimi slept, Mark watched the couple quietly whispering "I love you" to each other. Roger occasionally looked over at Mark and beamed at him. Mark sighed and looked out the window. Dark grey storm clouds were gathering in the west, but other than that, the sky was absolutely calm.

Mark:  
_It's so strange that he doesn't show me  
__More affection than he needs  
__Almost formal, too respectful  
__Never takes romantic leads  
__There are times when I imagine  
__I'm not always on his mind  
__He's not thinking what I'm thinking  
__Always a half a step behind  
__Always half a step behind  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Roger couldn't believe he was a dad. He had always wanted to be one ever since he and Mimi had first made love on their honeymoon. They had been careful and had used protection, but the condom broke, and things only got better from there.

Roger:  
_I'm in every kind of trouble_  
_Can't you tell? Just look at me  
__Half ecstatic, half dejected  
__All in all I'm all at sea  
__Easy terms I thought I wanted  
__Fill me with chilling dread  
__You could never know the chaos  
__Of a life turned on its head  
__Of a life turned on its head  
__Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Mark:  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Roger & Mark:  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh_

As she slept, Mimi felt her newborn baby suckling on her breast. She had to admit, it hurt like hell when Sonia first latched on, but then Mimi got used to it. She was glad that Sonia had a father like Roger to care for her.

Mimi:  
_I am certain that I love him  
__But a love can be misplaced  
__Have I compromised my people?  
__In my passion and my haste  
__I could be his life companion  
__Anywhere but where we are  
__Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
__Did I take a step too far?_

"Mark? Are you okay?" Roger asked after a while. He had woken up around one to take care of Sonia.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Mark croaked, adjusting his glasses. Roger smiled at him and sat down next to Mark, Sonia in his arms. _She could've been Roger and my baby _Mark thought to himself, shaking the thought out of his head.

"I'm gonna go to the cafeteria for some coffee. Do you want some?" Mark asked, standing up. Roger shook his head and kissed the top of Sonia's head before putting her in the hanging bassinet near Mimi's bed.

Mark put his hands in his pockets and headed to the cafeteria, fantasies of him and Roger playing in his head. He firmly shook his head – Roger has a family now – nothing to get involved with.

Mark:  
_It's so strange he doesn't show me  
__More affection than he needs  
__Almost formal, too respectful  
__Never takes romantic deeds  
__There are times when I imagine  
__I'm not always on his mind  
__He's not thinking what I'm thinking  
__Always half a step behind  
__Always half a step behind_

Mark got his coffee and headed back up to Mimi's room. He knew that he and Roger could _never _be together, but it was nice to think about what could have been.

Roger:  
_I'm in every kind of trouble  
__Can't you tell? Just look at me  
__Half ecstatic, half dejected  
__All in all I'm all at sea  
__Easy terms I thought I wanted  
__Fill me now with chilling dread  
__You could never know the chaos  
__Of a life turned on its head  
__Of a life turned on its head_

Mimi had woken up and was taking care of her daughter while Roger slept in a squishy armchair in the corner.

Mimi:  
_I am certain that I love him  
__But a love can be misplaced  
__Have I compromised my people?  
__In my passion and my haste?  
__I could be his life companion  
__Anywhere but where we are  
__Am I leader? Am I traitor?  
__Did I take a step too far?  
__Did I take a step too far?_

The next morning, the incision the doctor had made to get Sonia out, became infected, leaving Mimi with the worst pain in her life. Roger spent all day with her, leaving Sonia in Mark's care.

By mid-afternoon, Mimi's pain had become so severe, the doctor prescribed her some painkillers. She didn't know what was going on – usually there was no pain after the surgery.

Evening came and along with Mimi's pain, she had developed a fever. Roger, fearing that the baby would catch the fever, had Mark take care of her for the rest of the day.

"Mark. I need to talk to you." Roger told Mark around eight thirty that evening. Sonia had fallen asleep around seven after her feeding.

"Sure." Mark whispered, standing up and set his magazine down. Roger led him out of the room and walked to the elevators. He then pressed the 'down' arrow and waited for the elevator.

"What's wrong, Rog?" Mark inquired after a while. Roger shook his head, tears forming in his emerald green eyes.

The elevator came and the two men stepped inside. Roger pressed the button for the cafeteria and took in a big breath.

"Roger?" Mark asked, putting a hand on Roger's shoulder, but the rocker shook it off.

"Mark." Roger started, his voice cracking. "I don't know how to say this, but-" Roger stopped to wipe the tears out of his eyes and take a moment to find his voice.

_Yes! This is the moment I've been waiting for for so long_ Mark thought, but then noticing Roger's face, Mark had a feeling that wasn't what Roger wanted to talk to him about.

"I can't believe it." Roger said as they entered the cafeteria. Mark looked at his friend, confused.

"What's wrong?" Mark repeated his question from earlier.

"Mimi died." Roger sobbed. Mark drew in a breath. He couldn't believe it.

"Rog, I'm so sorry." Mark apologized.

"No, you're not. You don't know what it's like to lose someone you love." Roger sobbed. Mark grabbed a napkin from nearby and handed it to Roger. Roger dabbed his eyes and blew his nose before throwing it away in the garbage.

"Who's with Sonia?" Mark wanted to know.

"My mom." Roger whispered. Mark nodded and led his friend to a table in the back of the cafeteria.

"What time did Mimi-" Mark couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Two hours ago." Roger answered, burying his face in his hands. Mark could feel tears come to his eyes.

"Is there anything I can do?" Mark asked.

"Y-you could help me look after Sonia." Roger told him. Mark nodded and reached across the table, taking one of Roger's hands in his. He slowly caressed his thumb over Roger's knuckle. Roger didn't seem to notice – or care.

"I would like that." Mark told him, half smiling.

"Thank you. Mimi would've appreciated it." Roger said, wiping fresh tears out of his eyes.

"I'll always be there for you, Rog. You know that." Mark told him, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"That really means a lot to me, Mark." Roger said, standing up, Mark following right behind him.

-----------

Mimi's funeral was three months later and everyone was there – her family, her friends and everyone in between.

After the funeral, Roger was holding Sonia in his arms – showing her pictures of her mom when Mark came up behind Roger and rested his head on his shoulder, gently nuzzling him. Roger shook his head and walked away. A hurt expression spread across Mark's face. He knew that Roger needed time to get over Mimi's death before he jumped into another relationship.

---------

A year had passed and Roger was on the roof, looking up at the sky. Sonia was down for the night and Mark had fallen asleep around eight. Roger looked at his watch – a quarter to eleven. Sighing, he walked down the stairs to the loft and slid the door open. He then went to his and Mark's room, removed his clothes and climbed in next to Mark. The two of them had been committed in July of this year and were enjoying every minute together, hoping that they would be together forever.

* * *

A/N 3: don't own the lyrics to A Step Too Far. belongs to respected owner (Sir Elton John & Tim Rice). 'nuff said.

* * *


End file.
